


Science and Faith

by theonetosurvive



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is depressed and Bruce is worried. With the help of Jarvis can Bruce help Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site and it's not my best but I can only get better from here. :)

Science and Faith

I open my eyes and the first thing I register is how bright it is in the room.

“Jarvis shut the blinds and make it as dark as possible. While you’re at it don’t let anyone in for the rest of the day. I feel like being anti-social today.” I get up, stretch and start heading for the bathroom.

“As you wish Sir but you have been doing this a lot lately. I must advise you get out and partake in some social activity even if it’s just with Dr. Banner.”

“Jarvis I’m a big boy. Let me take care of myself.”

“As you wish Sir.”

~*~

“Ouch!” I burn my finger on the Bunsen burner I was using for an experiment. Probably cause I’m too distracted thinking about where Tony is. He’s been acting very strange lately. I hope he’s ok. There I go again sounding like a love sick teenager. Then again I am in love with Tony but he doesn’t know that. I don’t like to show emotion and I doubt the playboy Tony Stark would like a poor scientist like me. I sigh and give up on the experiment. I turn off the equipment.

“Jarvis where is Tony?”

“Mr. Stark is in his living quarters. He has ordered me not to let anyone in for the rest of the day although I do think he needs to see someone. He has been acting depressed and strange lately.”

I ponder this information for a moment. “Jarvis I’m going to head to his room. Please unlock it. I’m going to make sure he’s alright.”

“Yes Dr. Banner.”

~*~

“Jarvis, you worthless piece of machinery. I ordered you to keep people out not find me a babysitter. I’m fine.” I look at Bruce with a glare but I can’t keep it for long seeing his sincere concern for me.

“Sir Dr. Banner had deep concern and was greatly worried about you. I shared his concern so I granted him access to your quarters but to everyone else it is still not accessible.” Jarvis said in his all-knowing tone.

“Tony I just want to know what’s wrong. I want to help you. Please.” Bruce looks at me and I sigh.

“Bruce I’m fine just lonely and sense it’s just you and me who live in the tower now I’d prefer you didn’t see me at my worst. Plus I got this in the mail yesterday.” I throw the wedding invitation to Pepper and Phil’s wedding.

“I thought you were happy for them. You even gave them your blessing. Heck you urged Phil to get with her.”

“I know but it just hurts. She’s happy and I have nothing but money, robots and booze. I’m sick of one night stands. I want something more. I want something that’s right in front of me but I feel like it’s not my right to try and claim it.” I say this looking straight into Bruce’s eyes hoping he knows what I’m saying.

~*~

I’m shocked. In Tony’s roundabout way he just confessed he likes me or loves me or wants something more than friendship from me. I don’t know what to say.

“Sorry forget it. Knew you were straight anyway. I’m done moping. Let’s go order Chinese and-“ Tony doesn’t finish because I kiss him. I try to put all my emotion and feeling into that kiss to let him know I feel it to. After a moment he kisses me back. It starts to get heated so I pull away. 

“Bruce… wow” Tony’s grinning at me and I half grin half smirk.

“Not bad for someone who’s “straight’ as you seem to think and hasn’t kissed anyone in over ten years huh?” We laugh and I grab his hand.

“Bruce I want to give this a try. So with you please be my science boyfriend?” He grins at the pun, so do I.

“Tony I’ll be your anything as long as it has you in it.” With that I pull him towards me and we share another kiss. The second of many more to come.


End file.
